


Two Little Words

by Elysxan_dxeam



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Soft Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysxan_dxeam/pseuds/Elysxan_dxeam
Summary: Two little words and a line that can't be crossed.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Kudos: 72





	Two Little Words

"Marry me." The quiet words slipped past Jason's chapped lips. 

She hadn’t realized what he had said at first. She was so used to him mumbling sweet nothings against her skin as they drifted off to sleep. He had said a million half hearted mumbles as they drifted off that she didn’t pay much mind to this one.

But those two little words sank in deep, pulling her absent, tired mind from it’s haze. She was wide awake, and so was Jason.

The warmth of his arms left her hips and the heat of his breath was replaced with cool air.

The bed squeaked as Jason rolled onto his back, leaving room for the cool evening breeze to get between them. And then there was nothing but the sounds of their shallow breaths.

Y\n was frozen as the weight of those two words sank in. Marry me.

She never thought Jason would ever ask her that. There was this unspoken understanding that their relationship would and could never be like everyone else.

Losing the people he cared about terrified Jason. He had already lost so much in his life. So she understood why he wasn’t willing to lose anything else.

So they kept a line in their relationship, one they didn't dare cross because it meant having to face the fact that they would never be forever.

But he stepped over that line.

Even if he didn't mean what he said, that thought had still entered his mind, those feelings still lingered in his guarded heart. It wasn’t just something Y\n could brush aside.

She felt her heart tighten with anxiety as she rolled onto her side. Jason was staring at the ceiling, his black hair tousled and falling in front of her pale blue eyes. The grey sheet was tangled around his hips, exposing his scar covered torso.

The moonlight gleamed off of his pale skin in a way that made her feel like he was nothing but a ghost. He was her broken, scared, forgotten, ghost. He was her soul.

She reached her cold hand out and gently placed it on his abs. "Jay." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

She felt his body tense under her hand before his blue eyes closed tight. "Just forget I said anything." His voice was husky and low, the sound of regret worming it's way in.

Her heart jumped slightly. She didn't want him to regret saying it. She wanted him to mean it, she wanted to say yes. But that fear lingered in the back of her mind, telling her he hadn't meant to say anything, that he was just caught up in the afterglow.

Y\n bit down on her bottom lip and shuffled closer to Jason. She felt him tense as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his stomach. She could hear his heart beating under her head, the steady pound that was slightly faster than normal.

"Did you mean it." She asked with a nervous shake in her quiet voice.

A heavy silence filled the room and a dread filled her heart. He wasn't going to tell her. He'd just ignore the problem if he couldn't fight his way out of it.

"We can't go there." His voice was harsh yet still quiet.

Y\n closed her eyes and fought back the growing lump in her throat. "I would." She said so softly the sound barely reached her own ears.

Suddenly Jason's arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against him. "I love you." He said.

"But we can't cross that line." She finished his thought for him. Jason sighed deeply and she forced away the dread in her heart.

No matter what she felt, Y\n knew there was a line her and Jason could never cross. That dream she had of a family and marriage she'd never get that with him. Jason would never give the villains he fought a chance to hurt him again. He wouldn't risk it. Not even for her.


End file.
